Vermont Public Radio
WRVT: WVPR: WBTN: WVPS: WVBA: WNCH: WOXM: WOXR: WVTQ: WVTI: | class = see table below | owner = Vermont Public Radio | webcast = VPR Webcast PLS | website = www.vpr.net | callsign_meaning ='V'''ermont '''P'ublic R'adio WVP'A and WVP'S' are variations B'enning'T'o'N R'''utland '''VT B'r'''A'ttleboro 'N'orwi'''CH W OXR (see above) WOX'R '''M'iddlebury '''VT (postal abbreviation for Vermont) I''' | former_callsigns = '''WVPA: WBJU (3/19/1999-4/20/1999) WBTN-FM: WHGC (1978-1997) WNCH: WVPC (9/4-9/24/2003) WOXR: WAVX (7/8/2004-9/26/2007) WVTQ: WJAN (1990-2007) }} Vermont Public Radio (VPR) is a network of public radio stations covering the state of Vermont. In addition to locally produced programming, the network broadcasts programming from NPR (Formerly National Public Radio), Public Radio International, and American Public Media. It is headquartered in Colchester, a suburb of Burlington. Other studios facilities are located in Montpelier, Manchester and Norwich. History Vermont Public Radio first signed on in 1975 from studios at the historic Windsor House in Windsor. Despite criticism that Vermont was too small and too rural for a listener-supported public radio station, the network has expanded to 11 full-power stations and 14 low-power translators on two networks covering almost all of Vermont as well as parts of New York, New Hampshire and Quebec. Since the mid-1990s, it has been one of the most listened-to public radio stations per capita in the country, despite being one of the smallest members in the more-than-800-station NPR system and the smallest NPR member station/network in New England. VPR Vermont Public Radio's news and information service, branded as simply "VPR," carries most of the more popular news and talk programs from NPR, as well as several local shows. Local Shows on VPR * Vermont Edition with Jane Lindholm (daily call-in newsmagazine) * All the Traditions with Robert Resnik * Jazz In The Evening with George Thomas * My Place with Joel Najman Stations Translators WVPS WVPR WRVT VPR Classical Since 2007, VPR has broadcast classical music on a separate network. The main station is WOXR (90.9 FM), which is licensed to Schuyler Falls, New York and serves the Burlington/Plattsburgh area. The former WAVX took the WOXR calls and VPR Classical format at 9:09 AM on August 31, 2007. VPR President Mark Vogelzang, when asked about the new call letters' origin, said that they were an "homage" to New York City classical music station WQXR. VPR Classical continues to air on its original full-power home station, WNCH (88.1 FM) in Norwich, as well as full-power WVTQ (95.1 FM) in Sunderland and WVTI (106.9 FM) in Brighton. It is also available on VPR HD Radio throughout Northwestern Vermont via WVPS HD-2 (107.9-2 FM). Local Shows on VPR Classical * Classical with Cheryl Willoughby * Classical with Walter Parker * Classical with Joe Goetz * Interlude with Peter Fox Smith * Saturday Afternoon at the Opera with Peter Fox Smith Stations Translators WOXR WNCH WVTQ See also *Vermont Public Television (Not affiliated with Vermont Public Radio) References External links * VPR official website * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:National Public Radio member networks Category:Radio stations in Vermont Category:Vermont culture Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States Category:1977 establishments